Love Me Dead
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: She told me if I loved her I would do it. It never occured to me just what those words meant, or better yet, what they would mean. What they would do.What they would do through me, and to me. Dark Dasry One-Shot. Contains some sexual content.


**This is a one-shot I started WAY way way back a while ago..it's going to be in atleast 3 parts-cause it is kind of long- and I'm gonna try to post them weekly-to build suspense and stuff.haha...So yeah. If you like it and want the other parts please review.**

* * *

_She told me if I loved her I would do it. It never occured to me just what those words meant, or better yet, what they would mean. What they would do.What they would do through me, and to me._

It was Saturday night, rain was falling outside; I could hear the water droplets hitting the over grown bushes outside my window. It was after three in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I decided to fill my time with listening to music and reading comics, which distracted me from noticing my door was slowly opening.

She quietly came in, closing the door behind her, and slowly crept towards me.

I got a sudden chill and the feeling I wasn't alone. I glanced up and saw her coming; wearing nothing but a sheer long-sleeved night dress and a smirk that made me feel uncomfortable.

Taking my head-phones off I, in a hushed tone, asked, "What are you doing Casey?"

She stopped in the middle of my room, still smirking, and stared at me. The stare was undescribable, but it pierced through me in a way that is just as undescribable as the stare.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, getting a little louder but still keeping it hushed.

She took in a breath.

"I know you like me," she said in seductive tone; very un Casey like.

She inched a little closer.

"I know you want me,"

She inched even closer.

"I know you_ lust _for me."

Her words echoed throughout my head. My heart started to race, and my breathing was becoming erratic.

She walked up to the foot of my bed; still wearing a smirk, a sort of evil/devilish smirk now. She got on my bed and started crawling towards me. My body stiffined up while my eyes focused in on the cieling instead of Casey's breast, which were proudly being shown from the low cut of her nightgown. She was on top of me, my breathing became heavier and she smirked wider.

She tilted my head down, making me stare into her eyes. _Deeply into her eyes._

"Casey," I could barely talk. "What are you doing?"

She brought her finger to my mouth and told me to shush.

"Do you or do you not feel all those things for me?" She said in such a way that I knew I couldn't lie.

The truth was I did like her, a lot. From the moment I first met her I knew she was special. There was always something about Casey, and what she did that just capitivated me.

"Yes Casey, I mean, I do like you-" She cut me off with her finger.

"Ditto," she said leaning down to give me a kiss.

I knew this was wrong, so wrong, so very wrong. Any moment someone could come through my door. I didn't care though. It was as if Casey had me in a trance. My mouth happily allowed her entrence; man was it glad. She immediately took over, doing things in my mouth I never knew existed. She tightly gripped my face and dove harder into my mouth, moving her body up and down on mine. I didn't know what to do, I just layed there letting her do everything. Her hands started to move down south, and I knew this was turning into something more then a make out.

As things were reaching the boiling over point I heard my door open then close.

she was gone; I didn't even feel her get off me. It was like she just disapeared. I wondered if it really happened or if it was some sick fantasy I had. The nail marks on the side of my face, from where she dug in, stung; which led me to believe it had happened.

That's how it all started.

From then on every night, at three in the morning, she would creep into my room and we would, well, makeout-or have a _'session'_ as I often called it. But each night it would get heavier and closer to turning into something else. Something more. She would do stuff like unbuttoning my shirt, unbuttoning my pants, taking off some artical of clothing she had, but everytime it would reach the boiling point, the point of no return, she would disapear. She would be gone just as fast as she came, leaving me in a cold sweat and very uncomfortable.

I started becoming dependent on our nightly hookup. I started becoming addicted. From the time she left me till the time she came back all I could is think about how much farther we would get tonight.

being around in the day was unbearable, she knew I wanted her, and with each passing night I wanted her more. This was some sick game to her.

One night while we were in the middle of our _'session_', she had managed to get my shirt off and pants unbottoned, while I was struggingly with her bra strap. Casey pulled up and asked, out of breath, "Do you love me?"

I heard the question but didn't understand it. My mouth was craving her mouth. My body was craving her body.

"Do you love me?" Her voice sent shivers down my body;making things worse.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and went up to grab her lips, she pushed me down; I liked it.

"How much?"

"What?" I said almost whining.

"How much do you love me?"

"A lot?" I answered, unsure of what she wanted.

"Would you do anything for me?" This didn't sound like Casey, but I didn't care, I wanted us to go back to our 'session'

"Yes, I would do anything for you." I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. At the time I would have done anything.

She raised her left brow and smirked.

"Anything," she said, not so much as a question.

Before I could say anything else she cut me off with her lips, I was pleased. Sadly being the tease she was, right as thing were going to that point she was gone. I laid there dead, just like every night.

She asked me to take her to the mall. She told me to look at it is as a date, our first date. I said yes. We walked around the mall for hours. holding hands, looking at stuff..Just looking; pretty boring. It felt nice to being like this. Being like a normal couple. Truth was we weren't a normal couple, in fact I questioned if we even were a couple. Was everything just a fling?

Casey grabbed me by the arm and led me into a jewelry store; not a high end kind of jewelry store, but still really nice and pricey.

_"Play along,"_ she said loud enough for me to hear. I was confused but obediant.


End file.
